Suiryu/Synopsis
History When Suiryu was still training, he would mostly fight with his master and mess around with girls. He would also occasionally skip a few lessons. Throughout his life, his incredible strength makes his life easy but also curses him with boredom, since he cannot find strong opponents to seek thrills. Suiryu won four consecutive Super Fight tournaments in the past. Afterwards, he is rumored to have been traveling for the past three years until he noticed the superb performance of the previous tournament's winner, Garou, disguised as Wolfman. Since then, Suiryu has wanted a fight with Garou. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Suiryu is participating in the Super Fight Tournament in C-City at the C-City Super Stadium. This is the fifth time Suiryu has participated in the tournament. After Saitama defeated Zakos, he begins to wonder if Saitama will be his opponent in the final. The audience is excited as Suiryu enters the stage. When Suiryu finally enters the stage, he finds Max and seems disappointed to see him. Max tells Suiryu that Suiryu's strength is minuscule compared to the the Deep Sea King's. Suiryu admits that everyone has their reasons for seeking strength. When the match begins, Max charges at Suiryu and shows off his new move, but gets easily outmaneuvered by Suiryu. Suiryu proceeds to kick Max to the edge of the ring, knocking Max out. Everyone, except Saitama and Bakuzan, is impressed by Suiryu's performance. Suiryu apologizes to Max for being too strong. He is impressed when Saitama defeats Bakuzan in one strike, vowing to do the same. Super Fight Arc Suiryu and Sneck face off, with Suiryu casually avoiding Sneck's strikes and questioning his reasons for fighting. He taunts Sneck by telling him that he is ineffectual as a hero, and that he sought power with no particular agenda, with his nonchalant attitude enraging Sneck. However, Suiryu knocks him out with a single blow, musing that no matter what happens, the truly strong will always survive. After defeating Volten, he faces Saitama (who is disguised as Charanko) in the final. During the fight, he uses multiple kicking techniques (which don't connect) on Saitama to warm up the battle, which makes Saitama extremely nervous about keeping his wig from flying off due to the air pressure generated by the kicks. At the same time, Suiryu compliments Saitama on his strength and finds that they have the same problem of finding strong opponents to fight as well as the fact that Saitama only seeks strong opponents, not fame or glory, similarly to him. As Saitama is agreeing with Suiryu's statements, he starts to warm up his fists and asks Suiryu to give him the true experience of martial arts since he's starting to get tired of ending his fights with one punch. Consequently, Suiryu begins to get serious and ready to offer Saitama what he really wants. He begins to pummel Saitama with a power kick, which moves Saitama a short distance, despite Saitama blocking the kick with his arms. After that, he initiates a barrage of kicks forcing Saitama to dodge. Suddenly, he launches a powerful kick that launches Saitama into the sky, and he jumps into the air, landing a rolling kick on Saitama so strong that it pins him deep into the concrete floor of the arena. After that, he proceeds to stomp Saitama's head deeper into the ground, shocking the commentator and the audience. However, Saitama gets up unharmed by his attacks. At the same time, Suiryu asks what Saitama's routine is, and Saitama nearly exposes his hero identity by saying that he fights monsters. After this, Saitama tries to cover himself by saying that he intends to become a hero in the future. At this time, Suiryu begins to express his disdain about the hero lifestyle, and tries to persuade Saitama not to become a hero since it is pointless and boring to do heroic justice and save the day. Instead, Suiryu remarks that people with great strength such as Saitama should seek thrills, just like him. Suiryu's words shocked/angered Saitama so much that he lets himself get hit by Suiryu's next kick, which blows the wig off his head, exposing his true identity to the crowd. Finally exposed, Saitama throws a short range punch while exclaiming that if Suiryu's goal is to seek fun, he shouldn't try to make himself stronger than he is currently. However, Saitama manages to restrain his punch before it hits Suiryu, which creates a powerful shock wave that blows off Suiryu's clothes, exposing his muscular body and leaving him in a state of deep shock. Despite being declared as the winner due to Saitama's violation of wearing the wig, Suiryu refuses to back down and begins to unleash a powerful punch at Saitama's head. He then initiates a chop that splits the arena in half and attacks Saitama with a multitude of punches and thrusts. Saitama begins to question his motive to have fun only for him to respond that he hates losing. At this point, Suiryu begins to pummel Saitama with even greater speed, eventually twisting himself into a tornado movement and initiating his Void Sky Dragon Fist technique. Seeing Saitama unfazed by his rapid attacks, he initiates a power step-in that shatters half of the arena and launches a powerful twisting punch that launches Saitama into mid-air only to see him unfazed by his attack again. Saitama then begins to mimic his tornado movement due to his realization that martial arts are cool only to enrage Suiryu into attacking him again due to thinking that Saitama is mocking him. Unfortunately, Saitama accidentally hits him with his hip, using the tremendous force from Suiryu's own momentum against him, that shatters half of the arena and sends Suiryu plummeting into the audience; Suiryu was able to grab Saitama's belt which causes Saitama some embarrassment. However, due to the fact that Saitama was already disqualified for disguising as Charanko to participate in the tournament in the first place, Suiryu was crowned as the winner of the tournament. Despite winning the fight, Suiryu begins to fear Saitama and feels, for the first time, losing to someone more powerful than him. He also begins to wonder what might have happened to him had Saitama's punch connected. As a result, he wishes to return to his carefree lifestyle while hoping to never bump into Saitama again. All of a sudden, however, the arena, is attacked by The Three Crows and Gouketsu, with the latter telling them that they are all going to become monsters. It is revealed by the Super Fight Announcer that Gouketsu was the champion of the first Super Fight. Gouketsu then explains his disappearance that occurred several years ago. After finishing his story, Gouketsu offers the martial artists a choice to either become monsters or die by his hand and a few of them accept the offer. Suiryu then asks one of the civilians if he can go on a date with her if he beats up the monsters, to which she nods in acceptance, and with new motivation, Suiryu prepares to fight. Suiryu easily defeats Hamukichi, Benpatsu and Volten. He then prepares to fight Choze, who is capable of keeping up with Suiryu. After a quick exchange of fists, Choze uses his Inferior Race Annihilation Shot against Suiryu, who manages to deflect by kicking it into the air. Suiryu then catches Choze by surprise by breaking his horns and kneeing him in the face. The two continue their fight and clash all around the stadium with immense speed, shocking the remaining contestants. Suiryu then uses Void Shivering Tiger Fist, followed by Void Phoenix Ascension Fist, finally defeating Choze. Suiryu's strength impresses Gouketsu, and he is offered an executive position, which would simultaneously allow him to live an easy life even after monsters take over the world. Suiryu seems to consider the offer and almost eats a monster cell, but eventually throws it in Gouketsu's face, stating that he would rather die than become an ugly monster. He tries to attack the monster with his Void Sky Dragon Fist, but is brutally punched towards the ground by Gouketsu, who is completely unfazed and prepares to kill him. Despite taking a heavy blow from Gouketsu, Suiryu is still conscious and continues his battle with the first champion. It eventually becomes clear that Suiryu is heavily outmatched by the monster, who is completely unfazed even after being hit with Suiryu's most powerful attacks. Gouketsu then orders The Three Crows to kill Suiryu, who tries to escape, but fails to do so as he is quickly surrounded. Noticing Bakuzan, Suiryu begs him for help, but is rejected. Bakuzan admits that Suiryu is stronger than he is, and that he is envious of the young martial artist. Bakuzan then eats several monster cells with the goal of becoming the strongest organism. However, he passes out instead of becoming a monster, with Gouketsu declaring that the monsterification failed due to his body being unable to handle the monster cells. After Bakuzan passes out, The Three Crows attack Suiryu once again, but he is saved by Sneck and Max. Suiryu asks them why they came back, and the two heroes tell him that they came to save him. They decide to team up, successfully defeating The Three Crows. Suiryu thanks Max and Sneck for helping him, then desperately tries to run away from Gouketsu while the two heroes buy time. While attempting to jump over the stadium, he is attacked by a large monster and gets sent flying to the ground. It is revealed that Bakuzan did not die from the monster cells, and merely went through a delayed transformation. Although he manages to get up, Suiryu is once again brutally attacked by Bakuzan, leaving him heavily injured. He is later seen regaining consciousness and once again being brutalized by Bakuzan both physically and mentally. Although Suiryu manages to break Bakuzan's toe with his remaining strength, he feels utterly desperate, screaming for a hero to come to help. During this moment, Bakuzan attempts to stomp on the unconscious Sneck to torment Suiryu further, only for Saitama to come in time and save Sneck from certain death. He then watches as Saitama prepares to take on Bakuzan, while he tearfully cries upon seeing a hero come to his rescue. After witnessing Saitama killing Bakuzan with a punch, he warns Saitama about the powerful monster, Gouketsu, and the immense power of the Monster Association and asks Saitama to hide until the situation outside calms down. Furthermore, he also states that Saitama's power is nowhere near Gouketsu's. Even though he managed to kill Bakuzan, Suiryu suggests that Saitama will need the support of all of the S-Class heroes to take him down. Nevertheless, Saitama insists on going after Gouketsu by himself, despite Suiryu pleading with him to not throw his life away. Suiryu angrily slams the ground and laments that the first hero he'd ever come to admire and respect had just walked to his death. He hears the shockwaves of Gouketsu's attack, and realizes the battle has begun. However, when Saitama sends Gouketsu's head flying directly into the stadium and right before him, Suiryu smiles, utterly dumbfounded before Saitama's unimaginable power. When Saitama returns, he asks him if he thought Gouketsu was a tough opponent, to which he replies that since he always kills his opponents with one punch, he couldn't tell. He then asks Saitama if he can become a hero, to which Saitama replies that he can, since Saitama had to go through a lot of hardship to become the powerful hero he is today. Finally, Suiryu asks Saitama to make him his disciple, only for him to decline the request. Appearances in Other Media Omakes Cannot Wait Suiryu is shown recovering at the same hospital as Charanko after his brutal beatdown at the hands of Gouketsu. His teeth are still broken and both his legs and his left arm are in casts, but he hops down the hall on a one-handed handstand. One of the older nurses reprimands him for not resting, but Suiryu claims he can't lie around while the heroes fight the Monster Association. He adds that he also has a new goal to work towards. One of the younger nurses is enchanted by Suiryu's fortitude, disheartening Charanko. References Category:Character Synopsis